Lucina
Lucina (also known as "The one that's actually a girl") is a popular character choice for Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. And one of two new playable characters! She is essentially a more masculine Marth. And no, she is not an alternate costume but she was in an early stage of development. Just like Doc and maybe even Dark Pit. Pre-Reveal Speculation Pre-reveal, she was seen as one of the least likely Fire Emblem reps that did have a chance, under Robin, Chrom, Anna, and even other Fire Emblem characters. She and Robin managed to conquer all of them, however, and become the third and fourth Fire Emblem characters. Time will tell if Roy comes back, although we doubt it. Lucina's Reveal (Pre-Release info in here) Lucina was revealed on the 14th of July 2014, along with Robin. She was an unexpected reveal, as she was not included in the Gematsu leak and because she did not have as much vocal support, on GameFAQs, as Chrom or Robin. With her reveal, it appears that she will be at least an almost full-on-clone of Marth. Nevertheless, since she was likely a last minute addition, it's better that she's in than she's not in, but she would of been in as an alt for Marth anyway lol. Now that the hype has settled, people are yelling that she should be a costume, because completely different characters should clearly be costumes (lol Daisy), and that she is the least unique clone in Smash Bros. history, even though we've seen about 30 seconds of her gameplay and don't know everything yet, although in this case they may be right, as Sakurai stated with her reveal that even one minor difference would give a costume its own slot. SPOILERS! Oh yeah, spoilers for a game over a year old. Lucina is Chrom's daughter from an alternate future, or something like that. It's really confusing. And she can have either a brother or a sister that is younger than her. (Possible brothers: Brady, Inigo, Morgan. Possible sisters: Cynthia, Kjelle (ew)) SHOW ME YA MOVES! Lucina has little to show off that Marth hasn't already. They play literally the exact same, except one has a tip, the other with a balanced blade. Besides a FEW (EG: Shield Breaker..... I think that's it... + Taunts.) different animations, she is basically just Marth Cosplaying as her, and took up English lessons too. Also, they have like SUPER SLIGHT stat differences, like.... Few pixels height difference, very slight running speed difference because no is allowed to have the same running speed for some reason. No real power difference besides how the power is distributed. Popularity She appears to be the third most popular choice, under Chrom and Robin, for a Fire Emblem newcomer in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. All of them pail in comparison to Roy, of course, in that none of them cannot hope to reach his levels of irrelevance and blind Melee nostalgia worship. Despite both his irrelevance and his being one of, if not, the worst lords in the series, however, Roy was still the most popular choice for a Fire Emblem character, even more than Chrom. People Who Plan to Main Lucina Despite Marth still existing, he was clearly nerfed to make Lucina better in comparison. Therefore, people will main Lucina, just like they main Lucas and Toon Link. *DemonicDratini *kidmf935 *Radori *energyman2289 *Svedeesh_Cheff * Swiftie Muggle Trivia *Sakurai picked Lucina because he married her in his playthrough of Fire Emblem: Awakening. *Roy hates her. Lucina doesn't care. *She was first conceptualized as a Rule 63 Marth. *She is more Masculine than Marth. *She was shoved in because a Newcomer was scrapped or because they cut Snake or to make up for the Squirtle and Ivysaur cuts. *Lucina's alts are based on other female characters from Awakening, so if you're into blondes/redheads/others, she can change her hair color just for you. *Similar to Charizard, Lucina is massively popular with the Awakening fanbase, but somewhat more divisive for Smash fans for being an inferior clone of Marth. Especially when you consider that her friend/ally Robin is one of the most popular characters of all on SmashFAQs. *Lucina is Svedeesh_Cheff's favorite female Smash character, even more than Lady Palutena. While he considers Palutena more attractive overall, he finds that Lucina is quite a bit cooler and only slightly less overly pretty and kawaii. And also because he actually bothered to play Awakening. * She is Avatar Korra Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Newcomers Category:Hope for the Future Category:Clones Category:WAAA SAMURAI IS BIAS Category:Royalty Category:Blue-Haired Swordsmen Category:Weak, Pathetic Clones Category:ChibiDialga's Harem Category:Sexy Ladies Category:Waifus Category:Unlockables Category:Characters with Fabulous Hair Category:Wants to make babies with Divine_shadow_ Category:Flat Characters Category:Marths Category:Characters with Awful Fanbases Category:Ganondorf Syndrome Sufferers Category:Characters with Counters Category:OCs Category:Cuties Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Weeaboo Shit Category:Transgender Category:Stay salt Category:Queen Category:Heroes Category:Wanted Newcomers